The skin provides the first barrier to the external environment, and as such it is continually subjected to stresses such as extreme heat or cold, attack by microorganisms, exposure to UV radiation, abrasion, chemical irritants and the like. As a result, the skin can show signs of response to damage over time, for example fine lines and wrinkles, sunburn, roughening, discoloration, and even malignancies. While these effects are often considered to be normal aging, in fact, they are not normal results of aging but are responses to damage.
A myriad of changes are associated with aging, ranging from hormonal changes to the effects of cumulative sun damage to the continued effects other environmental and social stresses. The signs of progressive aging begin to manifest in the mid 20s, and continue to increase with time. Some of the changes associated with aging included decreased epidermal (top layer of skin) cell turnover; impaired barrier function in the skin leading to moisture loss and risk of irritation; thinning of the dermis; thinning and reduction in elastin fibers (provides skin elasticity); changes and reduction in collagen fibers (structure of the skin); decreased vascular supply to the surface of the skin; cumulative sun damage; significant decline in the skin's immune function inhibiting cellular repair; inflammation and free radical activity causing cellular damage and abnormalities; discoloration, uneven pigment distribution and gradual loss of skin translucency.
The skin around the eyes also known as the periocular area, is ten times thinner than the skin on the face. Facial movements and expressions such as smiles, squinting, and stress can affect the eye area, creating fine lines or crow's feet. Under eye puffiness can also be evident; and rubbing and tugging of the delicate skin in this area can contribute to sagging of the this area. Because the tissue around the eyes has very few oil glands, it lacks the natural moisture present on other parts of the body. Because the skin around the eyes is thinner, it tends to be the first place to show signs of aging, however it is also particularly sensitive, and needs extra care when treated with products.
The periocular area skin is easily susceptible to wrinkles, fine lines, dark circles, and crow's feet with time. The present invention provides a cosmetic formulation to address this issue.